User talk:Sebapon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vanquish Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Assault Rifle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- War Clown (Talk) 01:57, February 20, 2011 Re: Admin Went ahead and made you an admin. If you need anything else, just let me know. Keep up the good work around here. - Wagnike2 15:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) About your things to do. I can't really say much about them, but it's just that I want to comment on a few of them. * Walkthrough - I suggest that you hold this off, because Vanquish is quite straight forward and doesn't have puzzles as far as I can remember. * Statistic of all weapons - This'll be quite hard to pull off, but it can work. * Background (I wanna make the page transparent and the background something of related with Vanquish) - You cannot do that as far to my knowledge as I am an admin on the Soulcalibur Wiki and right now you cannot change the background to make it transparent, only with the colors present on the coding. * Enable achievements - What kind of achievements do you mean? The ones you earn on the game itself or achievements that a user can earn here? --SMS1996 - 18:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I didn't understand your wording. So are you saying achievements for the Wiki? Or from the game itself? --SMS1996 - 21:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing the proper word would have been translucent as transparent would have made it blank or clear. Translucent only makes it partly transparent. --SMS1996 - 21:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case, it could have just been in the Pangloss Statues page and add a section mentioning "Locations" or "How to Locate" or something similar. And, as far to my knowledge as I may be wrong, achievements cannot be done on Wikis unless you're handing them out yourself to the users. If that's the case on that, then good luck with it. --SMS1996 - 15:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Is that so? Then my apologies. Still though, according to some people, Wikia Central is corrupt right now. I just don't have proof yet so I wouldn't count on it right now. --SMS1996 - 11:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. It's been going around for a while now. And I've seen some Wiki communities move to their own domain. A good example would be GTA Wiki's movement. http://gta.wikia.com/Oasis Link Us over at Soulcalibur Wiki are also considering to move and create our own domain. Another example would be Halopedia, but it was only a rumor but it was highly likely as I was told. --SMS1996 - 15:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I think you could have mentioned Badges instead of Achievements as it is misleading. On another note, it helps keeping people to edit here, so I think it's a nice addition. --SMS1996 - 13:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) hey sebas ya subi las fotos del assault rifle y de otras armas checa cuales te sirven y me dices de que otras subo solo dime el nombre del arma y ya yo la subo. hey tendre que subir fotos de patapon de nuevo el sabado? igual solo dime cual subo y yo lo hago.